


诗不过三

by j_m_z_19



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I thought this was gonna be 3 paragraphs but here I am, M/M, Teen angst Jardani?, lots of sad Jardani, lots of sad John in general
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_m_z_19/pseuds/j_m_z_19
Summary: 如果乔尔达尼上过哪怕一天学，他就会知道：像所有滥俗桥段一样，他迅速地爱上了自己逃跑的父亲。每位观众都能听到合唱团的歌声，只有舞台上的演员对势不可挡的悲剧一无所知，双眼紧闭。乔尔达尼，我们的主角，在蒙昧的黑暗里恳求：再多看我一眼。求求你，只再多一眼。好像如果温斯顿再多看一眼，就能为他在灯光外的世界里划出一个完美的位置：他身处其中，清楚记得自己第一次落下乳牙、或者第一次射精、第一次有意识地哭泣时是什么年份。在这位置中，他既不会觉得逼仄，也不至于太宽松，不知如何摆放手脚。





	1. Chapter 1

_Darwin._  
_They say he read novels to relax,_  
_But only certain kinds:_  
_nothing that ended unhappily._  
_If anything like that turned up,_  
_enraged, he flung the book into the fire._

“十九岁。“  
一九八三年，乔尔达尼了解到自己的年龄是十九岁。他从来没庆祝过生日，也没人费神告诉他那是什么日期，什么年月。没人跟他解释过他为什么叫做乔尔达尼。十三岁他的胯下第一次长出粗黑毛发时总觉得痒。他站在唯一一面蒙尘的镜子前比划，试图用剃刀让自己光洁如新。剧院里另一个男孩从走廊跑过，叮叮叮咣咣咣，木门发出“砰“的一声响。乔尔达尼手里的剃刀落地，直直插进地板开裂的缝隙里。房间皮开肉绽，他身子一缩。  
他第一次和女孩做爱是十五岁，这在剧院的男孩中算是有些晚了。锅炉室里藏着黑漆漆的、嘶嘶作响的眼睛。女孩抓着他的胳膊，说：“看着我。达尼，看着我。”她的脸一侧被炉火照亮。乔尔达尼不看她。烧红的耳朵贴着耳朵。他的头抵在她头边，像两只埋在水泥地底、等待被开瓢的西瓜。  
乔尔达尼在来美国前没有吃过西瓜。八岁那年夏天，他看见布鲁克林街头的黑人男孩坐在母亲怀里，捧了半只比他脑袋更大的、青皮红瓤的水果。这个场景在乔尔达尼的噩梦里盘旋多年。他好像是忽然撞进这场景的，被画布蒙了劈头盖脸，空有拳脚无处施展。他一睁眼就在这里。在阳光毒辣的梦里，小男孩的颧骨闪闪发亮，眼白泛黄。沥青在他们脚边咕嘟嘟涌动。天气这么热。男孩的母亲双手钳紧他，面目模糊，戴了星期日去教堂时才穿戴的巨大宽檐帽。男孩抬起头看乔尔达尼，咀嚼着，粉色的汁水混着汗滴在凸起的肚皮上。

乔尔达尼在前往美国的船上。  
这时他却记不清自己的年龄了。摇摇晃晃的集装箱铁皮隔绝了大部分光线，乔尔达尼躺在毯子上，几欲呕吐。然而没过几天他就适应了庞大又肮脏的摇篮。只要几天时间，人可以适应任何事情。他左边睡着的孩子在墙壁上刻下划痕，吱吱呀呀。一二三四五，划痕数着日子。  
然而很快那孩子就意识到这是徒劳的工作。有时他们两天才能去甲板上放风一次，食物总来得太晚，接着越来越晚。当你没有任何事做时，时间也没有太大意义。乔尔达尼在黑暗中交了一位朋友，称他为哥哥。他们所有人都互称兄弟姐妹，在夜晚中胳膊是胳膊腿是腿，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，相互抚摸。他们都知道各自并不来自同一个子宫，又或者正凑巧来自同一个子宫。不确定性让道德无处藏身。  
乔尔达尼年纪太小了，对那些胳膊是胳膊腿是腿的身体没有兴趣。“你也不喜欢那事儿吗？”他的朋友，一位十四岁的男孩，躺到他身边。他一边开始抚摸他，一边对他讲故事。朋友摸得不得章法，只是这儿戳一戳，那儿捏一捏。他触摸过的地方像是从乔尔达尼身上七零八落地断开，端口发麻、偶尔刺痛，接着就再也感觉不到了。好像那不再是乔尔达尼身体的一部分，被嫁接到朋友的指尖。  
乔尔达尼喜欢听那些故事。故事里有他们不具名的祖先。他的朋友识字，而且还识罗姆文，如饥似渴地存下许多几十年前被普通人家扔出家门的罗姆文书籍。有些书背脊开裂，已经要散架了。他的朋友在黑暗里根据记忆对乔尔达尼讲述书里的故事。他说他们的祖先从印度来。乔尔达尼就在脑海里描绘出曾经见过的、印度商人的模样，脖子上的皮肤总有一圈乌突突的印记，嘴唇湿润。他又说：我们的名字是希腊人给的，意思是“不可触碰的”。他们觉得我们身上带有瘟疫、盗窃的血统、恶魔的种子。但实际上，我们的祖先是刹帝利种性的战士。他们依靠自己的双手从更低的种性爬上来。  
朋友这么说时很骄傲，但乔尔达尼想象出一个巨大的土坑，在烈日下横跨平原。里面肉体叠着肉体，发出动物似的呜呜咽咽的哭声，好像在相互使用一种秘密的语言交流。有的人顺着黄土做的墙壁向上攀爬，满口灰尘，仍然不知悔改地呜呜哭着，在坚硬的土壤中留下折断、浸透血的指甲。  
朋友说他们的祖先被派往西方，去阻止伊斯兰教的扩张。历史书里说他们确实曾到达中东。“那接着呢？他们为什么不回印度？为什么不回家呢？”乔尔达尼问。他没法想象这些人经历如此长途跋涉，只为成为一片陌生大陆上“不可触碰“的瘟疫、人人驱逐的种群。——黑暗里，朋友发出短促的怪声。他贴紧的脸扭曲起来，像是很痛苦似的，身子颤抖了两下。接着有那么几秒，他的朋友不再动了。  
“пшал，为什么他们不回印度？”乔尔达尼又问了一遍。他提高声音，但在充满沉重呼吸声的集装箱里仍像是细语。他的朋友回过神来，草草地说：“我不知道。历史书在这里结束了。或许他们丢失了地图，或许他们对自己的失败感到耻辱。”他爬起来后扣上纽扣，又有些内疚似的折返身子，摸了摸乔尔达尼的脑门。  
“晚安，达尼，晚安。“  
乔尔达尼第一次杀人是十五岁。他蹲下去看被捅穿脖子的男人。粉红色的汁水从他嘴唇间、脖子中央的窟窿里汨汨而出，流得快的时候就挤出泡沫。男人脸色发青，身体向上拱起，像是很有些不满。乔尔达尼站起身，走到一边去吐了。  
吐完之后他抹了抹嘴，还能尝到一丝暑热的甜味。

一九八三年时，乔尔达尼十九岁。他得知这一信息那天，剧院里有位男人来访。这位神秘的男人不需在门口经受检查，甚至连那双黑色的皮手套都没有被要求摘下。午后剧院的穹顶围拢了脚步声。男人开始是背光的一团黑影，接着四肢、五官浮出水面。他看起来三十岁或四十岁，眼光敏锐，头顶褪色出灰白发丝，服帖地梳在脑后。  
监督将一群男孩在房间中一字排开。男孩们冷得打颤。监督的胳膊上缀满沉重的珠宝，手指尖抬起乔尔达尼的下巴，捏住脸颊，暴露出轻微咯咯作响的牙齿。  
“这一个十九岁。“  
“温斯顿。“男人褪下手套来与他握手。他比乔尔达尼矮一点，站在男孩狭窄的阴影里。他又问：“你在想什么？”  
乔尔达尼脱口而出：“我在计算我是哪一年出生的。“  
“Oh dear.”温斯顿嘴上露出笑容，眼睛一眨不眨。

时间从这一天开始有了精确的度量。乔尔达尼在自己的噩梦里搜寻准确的事件，试图为被动跌撞进不同画面、饥不择食的身体找到一处形状贴合的位置，用以歇息。他能够回想起一些印象深刻的故事。他通过计算那之后有过几个寒暑交叠来确认事情确实发生过。  
但更多时候，乔尔达尼无法确认那些模糊的雨雪和酷热：它们在皮肤上倏乎即逝。他不记得自己第一次落下乳牙、或者第一次射精、第一次有意识地哭泣时几岁，世界在那时又进展到了公元几年。他努力在记忆里搜寻收音机传来的新闻、人们曾在他身边讨论的话题，像是船员徒劳捕捞断裂的锚。黑色的水从他指缝里飞速消失，融化进无边无际的空白里。他没有机会遗忘这些事情，也没有机会记起。

温斯顿教导他如何穿衣、如何进食、如何更高效地杀人、如何保持警惕与礼貌。乔尔达尼学会了很多东西，唯独学不会优雅地吃饭。  
他在人前能勉强做做样子。只剩下自己时，乔尔达尼不自觉地感到饥饿。他用手把所有能填下的食物塞进嘴，脸颊像气球似的膨胀起来，咀嚼、发出湿润粗野的声响。他的嘴唇下意识地张开，与舌头相互摩擦，好像那也是要被吞进肚里的食物。酱汁沾满他的领口、嘴角。他舔舐手指。  
除了一个人的时候，他在温斯顿面前也这样吃饭。  
温斯顿出奇地宽容。他从不做评价，甚至偶尔露出笑容，似乎满意乔尔达尼只在自己面前显露的饥饿。男孩好奇他来自什么样的街区。温斯顿的英国口音中点缀着星星点点的纽约尾声，像火花劈劈啪啪点缀在句尾，好像他总是游刃有余，对凡事都饶有兴致。“怎么？”有一次男孩忍不住问。  
“你像一只动物。“温斯顿说。男孩觉得尴尬，又有些恼火。他在座位里坐直了。  
“这是一句赞扬。“温斯顿耸耸肩。他手里的酒杯空了，但他没有再起身去拿。他坐的古董椅发出吱吱呀呀的声音。“大部分人迫不及待地融入这一系统。——归属、权力、别的什么东西。你想弄清楚的东西好像有点不同。纠正我，如果我说错了。但你想要的东西更难得到。”  
乔尔达尼闭嘴，却咀嚼得更大声。这是抗议。温斯顿友好地笑出了声音。他笑时身子不动，但头垂下来，眼睛一眨不眨。  
乔尔达尼想象那双眼睛漂浮于自己之上，在黑暗的房间中——或许就是这个房间——看着自己，观察自己的裸体、记录下自己射精的瞬间。温斯顿能看见床头冒着红色微光的电子钟。是夜里两点。温斯顿甚至不用触碰他。而乔尔达尼的身体摆放在床上，停留在一个确定的时空中，合适、恰当，毫不突兀。他因为这个幻想而勃起，不得不用餐巾遮掩。  
“我在等待你纠正我。“温斯顿问，尾音劈劈啪啪地燃起火花。  
“不。“乔尔达尼含混地说，吞下最后一口半生的牛肉。他盯着盘中淡粉色的血水，等待着自己的勃起变得疲软。温斯顿没有说错。  
吱——呀。

乔尔达尼渴望温斯顿，非常自然，好像本该如此。（他没有太多充满道德规范的生活样本以供参考。）渴望一开始是模糊的，像年少时和剧院的男孩们摔跤时天地颠倒：那些紧绷的大腿钳住他。男孩们粗壮的胳膊摁住他的手腕。乔尔达尼有时允许令人目眩的压力延长，假装疲惫地闭上双眼，在翻身压制对手前品味被制服的痛苦。他想象温斯顿这样制服他。他不会挣扎。又或者他会假装挣扎，只为了更多、更让他窒息的压力。  
乔尔达尼想象那身西服下的身体。  
他想了太多年，以至于当温斯顿从一位青年变成一位中年人，接着变成一位老人时，乔尔达尼仍然能从天台的背影中勾勒出温斯顿年轻时的轮廓。汽车鸣笛、行人相互咒骂：“操你妈的。”但是温斯顿站在十六层楼上的花园里。那具身体变成了纽约清晨中一幅冷酷而模糊的画。真可笑。乔尔达尼知道他们脚下密布污秽的下水道、注射过量的青紫尸体、携带病菌、互相啮咬的鸽子与老鼠。而半空中，阳光闪耀的花园是如此伪善、完美。摇摇欲坠。  
——这画面像冰冷的爱河淹没他。  
漫长的时间里，乔尔达尼并非反复爱上温斯顿：他从来爱着的都是这样一幅没有线稿的画。画上的形象横贯岁月，铁打不动，拥有乔尔达尼所嫉妒的稳定位置。  
如果乔尔达尼上过哪怕一天学，他就会知道：像所有滥俗桥段一样，他迅速地爱上了自己逃跑的父亲。每位观众都能听到合唱团的歌声，只有舞台上的演员对势不可挡的悲剧一无所知，双眼紧闭。乔尔达尼，我们的主角，在蒙昧的黑暗里恳求：_再多看我一眼。求求你，只再多一眼。_好像如果温斯顿再多看一眼，就能为他在灯光外的世界里划出一个完美的位置：他身处其中，清楚记得自己第一次落下乳牙、或者第一次射精、第一次有意识地哭泣时是什么年份。在这位置中，他既不会觉得逼仄，也不至于太宽松，不知如何摆放手脚。  
温斯顿对他越为捉摸不定，他就越为那零星的视线颤抖，像条狗般条件反射地勃起。他为他整理衣领时的指尖，递给他的酒杯上留下的温度。他对乔尔达尼笑起来时微微低头，双眼却直视男孩，从他体内剜下鲜血淋漓的肉。乔尔达尼的噩梦里，温斯顿就是这样，游刃有余，对凡事都显得饶有兴致。“我让你有兴致吗？”乔尔达尼在梦里问，声音比醒着时嘶哑万倍，像一位活了整整一生，再也没有力气提问的老人。  
让他感到幸福的是，温斯顿从不回答。

十九岁的末尾（他暗自把得知岁数那天当作自己的生日）事情出了差错。那天乔尔达尼刚刚完成第五次工作。回到酒店时天已经亮了，沉重的房门后散发出暖烘烘的热气。乔尔达尼一边走进房间，一边脱下衣服：外套、衬衫、长裤、皮鞋、黑袜。他年轻的身体从密不透风的套装中滑落而出，留下一条布满衣物的轨迹。  
乔尔达尼在镜子前停下来，心不在焉地抚摸自己的阴毛，玩弄着黑色的一丛。他闻了闻手指。那味道说不上差，但沉闷潮湿。他咧了咧嘴。  
“或许你该先洗个澡，乔尔达尼。“  
有人在黑暗里说。乔尔达尼迅速转身，肌肉绷紧。接着他在黑暗里认出了温斯顿的轮廓。  
他的脸迅速燃烧起来。温斯顿在房间的沙发上坐着，笑着看他，似乎饶有兴致。一旦他的眼睛适应了黑暗，温斯顿就变得陌生了。在仔细的揣摩下，那张脸像是一簇被阅读太多遍的单词，显得形状古怪、似笑非笑。  
“抱歉，我想你或许需要些隐私。“温斯顿站起来，又俯下身按下了台灯开关。房间的一角亮起来，变得毫无悬念。多么矛盾。现在乔尔达尼无处躲闪，浑身颤抖地等待敌人处死自己。_求求你。求求你。_“考虑到你来这里已经一年，我想是时候送你件纪念日的礼物。”温斯顿的手古怪地向身侧挥了挥，好像那礼物不值一提。平放在沙发上的是一套礼服，包裹在衣袋中，稍微敞开的拉链显露出里面黑色的领口布料。  
“有配套的领结。”他一边说一边走近。像平常那样，他看起来觉得眼前场景有趣，但公事公办地保持了一臂距离。男孩仓皇地张大肺叶，呼吸横亘的空间。  
_求求你。求求你。_温斯顿伸手摸他的脸侧，捻起耳边一缕打结的黑发。黑发随他手指捻动落下簌簌干涸的血沫，自有生命，迫不及待地死在温斯顿手里。他笑起来：“答应我，乔尔达尼，等你洗过澡后再试穿它。“  
——“我不想要这个。“乔尔达尼说。  
他这辈子只有这么一次如此胆大包天，真对不起背上的纹身。天知道自己明天还能干出什么蠢事，乔尔达尼恍惚想着。或许是还未消退的肾上腺素作用，这具年轻而布满血迹的身体也成了活物，有自己滑溜无耻的意志。他的脚向前挪动，在自己发觉前已经把温斯顿覆盖在自己的阴影里。乔尔达尼能够闻到男人身上香气复杂的古龙水味，和自己沉闷、潮湿的体味、血腥味混合。温斯顿的脸贴近了镜头，逐渐失去焦点。  
模糊的脸上表演出惊讶，眼睛一眨不眨。“你想要什么呢，乔尔达尼？”  
这问题倒难住了男孩。他想要的东西应该很简单，只有那么一样。但要把它解释清楚又似乎是乔尔达尼能力之外的。没有受过教育的后果暴露出来。这事物是失焦镜头中没有边缘线条的形状，以至于他只能想到：_我想要。_——“想要”先行于结果、先行于目标。这是动物行事的方式。他又勃起了。温斯顿仿佛没有注意到一般。乔尔达尼痛苦、不由自主地勃起。那充满希望的玩意儿违背他的意愿，焦虑地地等待着。  
男孩最终承认挫败。“我想要……一个新名字。一个假名。像其他人那样。“  
那不是实话。  
他接着补充这谎言：“我不想再叫做乔尔达尼了。“  
温斯顿对他的慌不择路并不买账。他重复：“你实际上想要什么呢，乔尔达尼？”问题的气息吞吐在乔尔达尼脸颊上。温斯顿的表情又变得陌生了，像地狱里才会出现的古怪字符。他没有退开。  
男孩不知道自己的心跳还能更加痛苦、强烈。

_我想要休息。他说，说话时靠得更近，勃起贴着男人穿西装的身体。他确认自己的阴茎把温斯顿的衬衫弄湿了，按压出深色痕迹。但那几乎让他感到报复的快意。  
我想要你看我。再多看一眼。我想要你碰我。他继续说：我想要你操我。我想要你来确认我。我想要你告诉我我长什么模样、是什么形状。我想要你告诉我我的体内是什么形状。我想要你告诉我，今年是何年何月。我想要你说出我的名字、叙述它、在城市乱石丛生、藏满妖魔的夜晚深处留给我一席之地。我想要知道你会记住我，就像一年前，我在你的手中出生。我想要知道每一个瞬间。我想要知道这是何年何月。_

乔尔达尼只说：”我想要一个属于我的位置。“

温斯顿看着他，有那么一瞬间像是在揣摩他的话背后的意思。那表情里有着计算的含义，但也有另外少量的怜悯、少量容易被当作有情的无情，少量着迷。温斯顿像是刚刚发现一般，望着乔尔达尼月光下明亮的勃起。男孩绝望地颤抖着，等待被他宣告死刑。  
温斯顿闭上眼睛，再睁开。男孩还在那里。  
这具身体美丽，然而丑陋得惊心动魄，像是只在母亲眼里才散发柔光的畸形死胎。温斯顿的手指下是颤抖的肩膀、疤痕。接着是突出的脊椎、涌动的、坚实的肌肉。疤痕。然后是腰，是屁股，接着再回到腰上。丑陋而深沉的、爬行动物似的疤痕。每一条痕迹都低声呻吟着，渴望被碰触，渴望自己从未来到这个世界。  
温斯顿的手离开了他的身体。  
乔尔达尼的眼睛还闭着。他听到温斯顿的声音说：“你知道吗？乔尔达尼的意思是‘上帝崇高的礼物’。与这名字最接近的英文名字是乔纳森。它的源头来自希伯来语，意味着‘上帝给予的’。只不过在希伯来语中，人们认为这里使用的上帝姓名过于神圣，不能宣之于口。“  
温斯顿的身体退后，声音变得远了：  
“晚安，乔纳森。”

_But still, just the way it is,  
it can do what the rest are not yet able to do:_

乔纳森没有睁眼。漆黑的眼睑内，温斯顿指尖的触碰仍然存在。凸起、凹陷、凸起、凹陷、凸起。那手指在短暂的秘密时刻里勾勒出他歪歪扭扭的形状，像是白纸上一条颤抖的黑线，一抹不小心留下的污渍。——此时此刻他在这里，仿佛他一直就应该在这里。仿佛他生下来就被照看、观察和记忆。而乔纳森希望这时刻停留再久一些，像个吞吐泡泡糖的孩子将房间拉长，将他的身体抻得骨肉分离，黏住从今往后的每一秒。

_unremembered_  
_not even dreamt of_  
_it accustoms me to death._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 诗歌为Wislawa Szymborska的First Love, Utopia, Could Have, Consolation与Boris Pasternak的About These Lines。  
2\. 关于罗姆人起源的理论有好几个，这里选取了其中之一。  
3\. пшал是罗姆语中的“哥哥”的意思。  
4\. 罗姆人在苏联六十到七十年代设立剧团的传统来自网络。  
5\. 俄语语法知识感谢群内瑞雪太太、脏辫珍太太及朋友的帮助。


	2. Chapter 2

“你还会说俄语吗，乔纳森？“  
有一次温斯顿这样问他。当时乔纳森三十六岁，而温斯顿穿着睡袍，站在办公室的落地窗边。一天后他会传话给乔纳森来自塔拉索夫家族的邀请，与丰厚的、装在沉甸甸铁皮箱里的订金。“当然。”乔纳森回答。他的俄语从来比罗姆语好。那随历史不断变幻出分支、东拼西凑的优美母语从不是他的强项。在明斯克街头盗窃时，他对罗姆语只懂得足够的几十个单词，以与来自同一群族的伙伴低声交流、逃跑时互相招呼。  
“真有趣。“温斯顿一边说，一边推开窗户。清晨新鲜的草叶气味猛烈地涌进房间，窗帘被吹得膨胀起来，挡住了他的脸。”我以前学过俄语，最开始时很不得要领。“  
乔纳森很难想象温斯顿曾对任何事物不得要领，但还是点了点头。清晨的空气让他微醺。或许是丝绸睡袍的原因，温斯顿看起来很放松。他们鲜少分享这样的好日子。  
“我刚开始学习时，一位朋友告诉我，俄语中的动词时态与英文不同。因此，不论你说些什么，像是‘我买过一束花’或是‘我吻过一个女孩’，这些曾经发生过的行为都缺乏具体的后果。它们的后果何时开始、何时结束，都未曾被记录。而当你说‘我买一束花’，这一行为在时间上就永远存在。你并非此刻买花、过去或未来买花，也并非反反复复地买花。你伸出手、收回手，手中多出一捧花朵的动作不再受时间的掌控。“他看到乔纳森脸上的疑惑，笑了起来，  
”在那时，这一概念令我着迷，——尽管它不能说是完全正确的。但它帮助我理解了一首著名的俄语诗歌。后果在这里失去意义。因为开始的行为是瞬间的、或是永恒的。它不停留五分钟、十分钟、一年或二十载。它不受时间限制，因此仿佛从未存在过，或者永远存在。在那之前，我总不知道这首诗的好处。”  
他说着摆了摆手，好像意识到这些话并不重要，将它们逐字从房间里抹去。日光逐渐明亮起来，字迹竟然真的就这样消失了。

乔纳森买下自己的房子、离开大陆酒店的那天晚上，温斯顿送给了他一瓶波本。那大概率是相当好的酒，但实话实说，乔纳森从未学会舒适地品味贵重物品。“在我嘴里尝起来都是一样的。”他说着，将酒在温斯顿面前打开，邀请他一同享用。  
当他们喝到第七杯时，温斯顿说：“为我讲讲明斯克，乔纳森。”  
“你从没去过？”乔纳森怀疑地看他。温斯顿看起来很有兴致，表情几乎是温柔的。但温斯顿从来都是这样。即使站在成排等待火化、刚开始散发恶臭的尸体边，他也会露出同样的表情。  
“我想听你所知道的。”  
乔纳森想了一会儿，才说：”让我想想……夏天时，我们会在明斯克表演。我们是流动的演出剧团，当时有很多我们这样的罗姆剧团。明斯克的夏天雨水很多，常常是晴空万里，雨就落下来了。有阳光的时候，雨水会把街上的一切都折射得更明亮。休息时，我们就去偷窃。这常常被认为是我们的老本行。因此我们想着，不偷白不偷。你能够分辨出那些有身份的人。虽然当时大家都没有钱，但人们有时过于轻信，将装满面包的推车就那么放在大街上。——我也被抓到过。我被毒打了一顿。那店主想扭送我去警察局，但是我的同伴立刻在他眼皮底下偷了一把糖果、向他挑衅。他不得不放了我，去追赶我的朋友。偷来的卢布都被我们用来买酒、面包和香烟了。年纪大一点的男孩已经开始抽烟。而我只想要面包。那时候不知怎么的，我总是饿，怎么也吃不饱。  
我还记得尤里加加林去世那天。我当时很小，但不记得具体几岁。我年长些的兄弟姐妹们围坐在收音机前，个个都在哭泣。成年人们也哭。那种肃穆的氛围让我以为是什么亲人去世了。然而当我们剧团里的女孩从舞台上摔下来，脖子断成两截时，只有她的几个姐妹掉了眼泪。  
她们是偷偷躲起来哭的，好像那是很丢人的事情。  
冬天的时候我们就去附近郊外的农村里，帮助农户驯马、替他们照看封冻的田地，以换取住宿的地方。冬天的雪很厚。由于我们时常住在农舍的棚屋里，门板很薄，有几次门被风雪吹得塌了。其他时候，因为积雪已经有膝盖深，推不开门，我们只能从窗户跳出去，落在两层楼下的雪地里。雪地软绵绵的，一点也不疼。  
冬天也有好玩的事情。我们会偷来土炸药，去河边捕鱼。河里这时已经冻住了，但冰面下还有鱼游动。你可以把炸药放在冰面上点燃，再躲到一边静静等待。砰地一声，冰面就会破开一个大窟窿。所有个头小的鱼都被炸药炸昏了头，反着肚白浮上水面来，动也不动了……”  
乔纳森忽然住嘴了。他的脸涨红起来，羞愧无比。他意识到自己说得太多。但温斯顿只是看着他，脸上的笑容显得放松、着迷，几乎看不出考量的痕迹了。  
“你记得我们第一次见面吗，乔纳森？“  
乔纳森点点头。  
“那时你对我说，你正计算自己是哪一年出生的。“温斯顿说这话时微微低头，椅子又吱吱呀呀响起来。他在座位中轻微摇晃着。”我先感到困惑。接着我意识到，你指的是从没有人告诉过你你究竟几岁、是什么时候的生日。这并非一个常见的问题。“  
温斯顿的酒杯见底了。他的手放上桌子。有那么一瞬间，乔纳森以为他要伸手握住自己的手背。但是温斯顿只是把手放在那里。如果他想，只要他想，他就可以伸出手，握住乔纳森的手心。“吃惊之余，这回答令我惊喜。从未知晓自己年纪的人是如何度过不同的阶段、是如何去希望、去回忆？你像是一本盲人写下的书，之前的八千个日日夜夜里，你所记载下的，是密密麻麻的词不达意、歪七扭八、字句分散的事件。故事从一页跳到另一页。”  
“但正因为如此，你不可能拥有秘密。你的故事像是敞开的、无人可以阅读的书。”温斯顿一边说，一边向他微笑。

我是有秘密的。乔纳森固执地想。他望着温斯顿虚放在桌面上的手指，胃里扭成了绝望的结。他吞吐了几次呼吸，最终也没有说出他试图说的话。  


_For all its charms, the island is uninhabited,_  
_and the faint footprints scattered on its beaches_  
_turn without exception to the sea._  
_As if all you can do here is leave_  
_and plunge, never to return, into the depths._  
_Into unfathomable life._

乔纳森与海伦结婚时五十岁。  
海伦比他年轻，美丽。他们居住在离城市有些距离的郊外。早晨海伦在窗边浇花时，还未梳洗过的头发垂散下来，在日光中折射出各种不同深浅的金色。房间里飘散着咖啡的气味。乔纳森看着这一切，只当自己已经死了一次，又重生过来。他浑身的伤疤、隐隐作痛的肋骨和膝盖也只是某种神秘的胎记。这一次他生得很好，在一座巨大的玻璃房子里，没有什么需要遮掩。就连夜幕落下时的阴影也是柔和的，泛着灰扑扑的毛边。  
“乔纳森。“海伦回头叫他。她只有在假装生气时叫他的全名，是表达对他观察自己的不满。她的身体在阳光中透露出轮廓，雕刻出纤细腰肢。他向她走过去时，她竟然也没有消失在刺眼、无边无际的光线里。  
他回头检查，发现自己走过的地板上竟没有血迹。

他们没有举办婚礼，因此也没收到多少礼物。仅有的礼物来自海伦的亲人、朋友。他们对乔纳森不举办婚礼的决定多少有所不满，但没有人表露出来（更没有人来暗杀自己，乔纳森默默想，这是文明的表现）。去过城里注册结婚的那天晚上，海伦坐在卧室的地板上拆礼物。她穿着睡裙，屁股坐在冰凉的地板上，两腿自然岔开着。乔纳森有些分神，想着那裙摆下的事物。  
“这是我姑妈的。“海伦放下包裹，包装纸拆了一半，里面是一只俗气的陶瓷天鹅摆件。她显然兴致缺缺。她向后背靠上床脚，抬头看着乔纳森：”我们可以把它卖了，去吃顿好的。“  
海伦说完后眼珠转了转，看着自己宽阔、昂贵的新家，叹了口气：“但我猜我们不需要这点钱。”  
乔纳森耸耸肩：“我稍微有点积蓄。”他有时谦逊得不必要。  
“资本主义奖励的竟是你们这种行业。“她继续夸张地摇头，”我早该猜到。“这是乔纳森爱她的地方。在他们约会的第八个月，乔纳森告诉了她自己身处的行当。海伦知道他早希望离开，但同时并没有为此小心翼翼、如履薄冰。她说起乔纳森此前的生活时就仿佛陈述某种新闻事件，好像当事人既是乔纳森，又不完全是。  
“嘿，约翰。“海伦拾起另一个包裹，这次仿佛是沉甸甸的。”这人我不认识。“  
“包裹有署名吗？”乔纳森凑近了。他想不出会有什么怀好意的人给他送结婚礼物。所有人都知道不该打扰这位退休人员，更少有人知道他现在的地址。  
那包裹上写着：_新婚快乐，乔纳森。_  
包裹里是一套餐具。——这简直是最不符合温斯顿个性的新婚礼物。乔纳森心想，他本以为会是又一瓶波本，或者至少也是其他什么高档摆设。这套碗碟像是手工烧制的，典型的中产艺术爱好者、封闭小区家庭妇女会送出的礼物。他为这想象笑了笑。  
“怎么？是你的朋友？“海伦问。她不爱打听乔纳森以前的生活，只从他偶尔透露的细节中了解只言片语。  
“老朋友。“乔纳森说，将那碗碟包好，放到一边。他的妻子在卧室的地板上展开身体，伸了个懒腰。睡裙向上拉高了一公分。乔纳森转身覆盖她的身体，探索那脖颈、后背、腰、臀部。凹陷、凸起、凹陷、凸起、凹陷。至少在接下来的二十到三十分钟里，他的身体完美地嵌入她，遮挡着天花板上过于强烈的光，好像他本就属于那里。她吻他的嘴唇，好像他天生就该被亲吻。

他的嘴唇上空空荡荡。

海伦去世的三天后，乔纳森在清晨四点醒来。今天他第一次梦到了海伦。他们两人在城里的什么地方吃饭，一切都很好。晚餐美味，灯光晕染在海伦眼角，她的脸颊如此饱满、健康。一次完美的约会。晚饭后他们撑得直打嗝，在街头漫步。到处都很明亮，但一个行人也没有。整条街道都属于他们。她就在这里。乔纳森想。海伦走在他前面，像儿童那样顺着一排石板走，确保自己不跨出石板的边界。她伸开双手保持平衡。她不会离开了。乔纳森对自己说：我一伸手就可以握住她，只有我能把她从世界指尖抢走。  
“约翰。”她回过头来，倒着走，依然保持着直线。真是个了不起的成就。  
“乔纳森。“她又说，但是语带笑意。他抬起头看她，却看到海伦的脸迅速瘪了下去，金发纷纷掉落，像她化疗后虚弱的模样，像几只塑料袋扎成的假人，还保留着变形了的微笑。“乔纳森，‘上帝给予的’。“她重复说。  
”上帝从不给予，他只借贷。“那笑容消失在皱巴巴的皮囊下，变成他脚下一滩污水。  
街道上充满了黄的红的白的绿的蓝的的紫的光线。人们像是从地底冒了出来。他们踩踏在曾是海伦的那滩污水里，奔赴下一个目的地。反光破裂，水滴溅在大衣上、车身上，被分散嘈杂的人群带去不同的方向。他独自一人站在街道中央，不知海伦在哪里。乔纳森低头，看着自己的手指从指甲开始掉落，每一只他熟悉的关节依次像螺丝生锈的零件般折断。手指、手腕、手肘、肩膀、脑袋、脖颈、层层叠叠的脊椎。他的身体发出咯吱咯吱的响声，七零八落地散了一地。  
乔纳森在这时惊醒过来。床边的闹钟显示此时是清晨四点。窗外正下雨。水幕笼罩了整座玻璃房子，以至于他除了隆隆水声听不见任何其他。草坪、树木、车道模糊成了没有边界的轮廓，和他记忆里被金色阳光所笼罩的清晰场景形成鲜明对比。那并不是真的。他和海伦一起时，当然也有过下雨的日子。但不知怎么的，那时的雨显得没有这样恐怖。  
他看着窗边的位置，想起在那里浇花的海伦的身影。她最后一次浇花是什么时候？自己记忆中这清晰的场景又是什么时候？下午两点，海伦叫他乔纳森，假装有些生气。她的腰在阳光中转动，像某种易碎的物品，但非常确实，占据了与那身体紧紧贴合的空间体积。自己向她走过去，半路犹豫，回头望时才发现地板上竟然如此洁净，没有一丝一毫血迹。  
_那时他什么都在乎，什么都恐惧。_  
——那是什么时候的事了？  
他计算着自己的睡眠。乔纳森发现自己总共睡了十二个小时。他在前一天下午就上床睡觉了。然而他感觉疲惫，身体的每一处都酸痛。所有搏斗时留下的旧伤都涌上了皮肤表面。他摸着自己的小指关节：那里隐隐作痛。是什么时候落下的伤？他仔细搜寻记忆，模糊中却想起那是自己少年时摔跤曾折断的手指，已经几十年没有疼过了。时间从乔纳森指缝里飞速流尽、干涸，失去可以依附的刻度。他身周塌陷，是漆黑浓稠的大海。

海伦去世的一个月后，乔纳森接到了一份装订书籍的订单。  
这是他过去五年闲暇时的爱好，偶尔也会收到少量商业订单。这份订单却和以往不同。他的客户发来匿名邮件，希望他能够为自己装订一本精装皮革封面的诗集。诗是辛波斯卡的诗，由客户亲自选的。奇怪的是，客户只希望他装订一本，说是要作为礼物，却给出了远高于市价的报酬。两天后，没等乔纳森回复，他的家门口就被放置了一个纸箱，里面是诗集的印刷稿。  
他不知拿这书稿怎么办。  
乔纳森在脑海中与自己辩论起来。接着，他又在脑海中与海伦辩论。如果海伦知道了，会对自己怎样说？海伦去世后有时他会这样自言自语。或许是因为乔纳森的生活中确实没有其他人类以供交流，他便在自己的大脑里与海伦对话。他知道海伦会觉得这很可笑。这想法让他安心。  
“我应当在这里陪你。“  
“别这么固执，约翰。“在他的梦里，海伦总是健康、活泼的，从夜晚的这一端跑到另一端，接着从他的手心里迅速流逝进无边无际的空白。但不知怎么的，乔纳森想象中的海伦却总躺在医院明亮、惨白的房间里，仿佛他无法把这一幕从温暖的构想中切除。乔纳森的想象中，病弱但微笑着的海伦在病床上摆手，像驱赶一只甜蜜的苍蝇，”你需要放松、需要有些什么别的事情分散注意力。你不能天天耗在这里，用意志力战胜我的死亡。“  
“那人把文件直接放到了我们家门口。“乔纳森抱着胳膊，赌气地说，”这里面或许有什么其他猫腻。“  
“又或者你的客户只是通过别人介绍。“海伦说。她变得瘦削后双眼更加明亮，显得无比睿智，令人信服。  
乔纳森败下阵来：“如果你坚持。“他从小只会用武力解决问题，因此不擅长言语争执。

乔纳森走进厨房时，某种尖锐物品扎入了他的脚心。他低头去查看，发现是一片陶瓷。黛西从厨房另一头摇头摆尾地跑过来。哒哒哒哒哒哒哒。“别过来！”乔纳森喊。而黛西也像是听懂了，呜咽一声，半路停下来转起圈。她总摇着尾巴。  
“你是打碎了什么东西吗？“他对着幼犬说话，期望它能回答。”抱歉，我昨晚睡着了，马上就带你出门尿尿。“  
乔纳森从脚心拔出陶瓷，血液顺着动作涌出来，伤口凝固成乌黑钝痛的一滴。他四下观察，在厨房台面下找到打碎的餐盘。乔纳森叹了口气。餐盘碎得彻底，只有几片比较大的碎片。乔纳森用手一一捡起来，这才发现是温斯顿作为新婚礼物送他们的那套手工烧制的碗碟。  
他反复端详着手中的碎片。碎片的背面写着一个数字：四。  
他捡起其他碎片。“嘘，稍等，我马上带你出去。”他对黛西说，将碎片摆在台面上，按照裂痕拼凑。餐盘碎得太彻底了。他调整了顺序之后，碎片们歪歪扭扭地贴合在一起，中间缝隙露出台面的木纹。碎裂的盘底写着烧制的年份：一九六四。

这一年是二零一九年。乔纳森掐着指头计算：他五十五岁了。

“她很漂亮。“  
温斯顿这么说时，站在大陆酒店十六层的天台花园中，春天惨淡的花朵在他周围盛开。有几只肥胖的鸽子站在屋檐上，显得岌岌可危。那是乔纳森退休前那个春天。他一共告诉了三个人自己要结婚的消息，温斯顿是其中之一。乔纳森咀嚼这句话的含义。  
“当然。“他的语气平和，”但我好像没给你看过她的照片。“  
温斯顿笑了。他的笑容很多年都没有变，难以捉摸，充满虚假的慈爱。“或许我只是关心谁能将你带回家。”他从不说假话，但也不算诚实。每一句话都像是违背伦理的父亲与你调情。灵活的舌尖抵着牙龈，尾音劈劈啪啪燃烧起彼得鲁格牛排馆的油脂香。只有温斯顿。只有他能够这样做而不显得轻浮。  
“你曾经问过我的问题。“温斯顿在棋盘边坐下，突然说：“你想要一个属于你的位置。”  
乔纳森的脸燃烧起来。一张十九岁的脸，目睹过天台上花朵开谢、寒暑交替。他的嘴角紧抿。  
“你想要一个属于你的位置。我站在那里时想了很多。我意识到，如果你不介意我这样说，我曾经的猜测或许是对的。你所期望的事物要难以获得得多。乔纳森，我当然不真的认为你想要一个名字。”温斯顿放下手中的咖啡。  
“但你给了我一个名字。“乔纳森生硬地回答。他不想继续这段谈话，但温斯顿打断他。  
“我确实无法为我的退缩找到借口。”温斯顿少有这样坚持将话说完、说尽的时候。他面前的棋盘静止不动。太阳升起后，天台越来越明亮。工业化学烟雾污染过的阳光是扁平的，将那张脸打磨成一片空白。  
“但我也必须指出，你所要求的：一个属于你的位置，一个恰好的形状。这要求有些贪婪。这就好像是向世界要求某种证明，证明你是应当出生的、证明你有此权力。我们中大多数人从不敢提出这一要求，生怕如果我们问出口，就会意识到，我们从不该身处于此。更糟糕的可能性是，没有隆隆作响的严厉声音来响应我们的质问。更糟糕的是世界一片寂静。“他继续说下去。  
“要求一个位置，如果我没有想错，即是要求被爱。“  
——“恭喜你，乔纳森。”温斯顿最后说。之后的几十年里乔纳森回想起来，只记得这一个笑容：在白日尖锐的阴影中，笑容从左边的嘴角勾勒到右边，滑行出流畅的皱纹，非常真挚。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 诗歌为Wislawa Szymborska的First Love, Utopia, Could Have, Consolation与Boris Pasternak的About These Lines。  
2\. 关于罗姆人起源的理论有好几个，这里选取了其中之一。  
3\. пшал是罗姆语中的“哥哥”的意思。  
4\. 罗姆人在苏联六十到七十年代设立剧团的传统来自网络。  
5\. 俄语语法知识感谢群内瑞雪太太、脏辫珍太太及朋友的帮助。


	3. Chapter 3

_You were saved because you were the first._  
_You were saved because you were the last._  
_Alone. With others._  
_On the right. The left._  
_Because it was raining. Because of the shade._  
_Because the day was sunny._

“你可以作为夜魔活着，乔纳森。“温斯顿在布满镜面的房间中染上蓝绿。如果乔纳森四处看看，就能看到他全身上下每一处不存在的破绽。他的手对乔纳森展开，掂量一把精致、沉重的枪。  
”但你也可以作为一个爱过你的妻子，也曾被她爱过的男人去死。“  
乔纳森想嘲笑这说法。他想说自己不在乎这些玩意儿，血、断肢、火烫的沙地上滴溜溜滚落的戒指。这些都是象征的游戏。但很快他惊讶地发现，一旦开始这样想，另外重要的事物也纷纷随之退潮，从他指缝间迅速干涸了。乔纳森累得呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，只想要一只枕头。——温斯顿对此一清二楚。他他妈的对什么都一清二楚。乔纳森能断定，几分钟之内自己就将忘记此刻是何年何月。  
成千上百面镜子中他喉咙滚动，像个饥饿的哑巴。

_......_  
_So you're here? Still dizzy from_  
_another dodge, close shave, reprieve?_  
_One hole in the net and you slipped through?_  
_I couldn't be more shocked or_  
_speechless._  
_Listen,_  
_how your heart pounds inside me._

约翰站在温斯顿面前，浑身新旧伤痕交替，鲜血淋漓，筋疲力竭。  
他几乎没有力气复仇，牙根里咬着痛觉神经。这次不需要温斯顿的枪。他手里的格洛克十九虚对着前方。不知道为什么，约翰却不感到紧张。他不觉得温斯顿会设有埋伏、保镖。那是对温斯顿本人体面的侮辱。但又或许他正期盼约翰这样想。——人人都这样想：对温斯顿来说，最重要的是保持体面。  
但有时约翰怀疑“体面”对温斯顿也只是一时方便。  
“你比我预料的来得要晚。“窗外掠过车辆，温斯顿的脸从黑暗里浮现出来，像他第一次去塔可夫斯基剧院那时候一样。开始是背光的一团黑影，接着四肢、五官浮出水面。只不过温斯顿现在看起来是位老人了。他仍然意气风发，但皮囊贴合凸起的血管肌肉，显露出骨骼的形状。  
“我没有想到。“约翰简单地说。温斯顿在窗边的沙发坐下。约翰的枪口追随他。  
“即使在天台那个早晨之后，也没有想到？“温斯顿笑了。约翰把这看作嘲笑。他的脸颊抽动，背挺直了。他在愤怒时总是如此，很多年也没有改掉动物似的条件反射。  
“不要生气，乔纳森。“温斯顿从老花镜后抬眼看他。和惯常人们所期待的不同，那双眼睛并不在黑暗中闪亮。它们深沉的绿变成了黑，只有眼白熠熠生辉。”我这是在赞赏你。“  
“你那时并不想杀死我。“约翰站在他对面，他的手心出了汗。  
“你真的这样相信吗？“温斯顿明智地说，”你总是想要相信好的事物。但这不代表你真的相信它们。”他看起来平静，现在面目更加清晰了，似乎并不想为自己的生命辩护。  
“你想让我活着。你想让他救回我。“约翰固执地说。  
温斯顿没有再反驳。  
“你想让我活着，只为了再次背叛我。“约翰的胸膛起伏，呼吸沉重。他来时并没有计划与温斯顿进行对话。在他的想象里，温斯顿正睡着，比以往任何时候都睡得沉。而约翰不是圣人，尽管他时常高估自己。他知道自己会在黑暗里观察温斯顿的脸，比较那睡梦中的表情，和想象中尸体的表情。他会想象温斯顿的身体在六尺深的地底，从泛青的惨白色直到腐烂的黑红色，直到他再也没法从那身体上认出温斯顿年轻时的轮廓。约翰会一直等待，等着那古怪的感觉过去，等着自己能够将面前的睡脸与尸体重合，而手心不再颤抖。那时他就能够杀了温斯顿。清洁、迅速，像他做过一万遍的那样。约翰不知道那需要多久，但那一刻总会来的。只要温斯顿还睡着。  
——当他看到温斯顿站在窗边，思绪敏捷，口齿清晰，约翰已经意识到自己搞砸了。他总是如此，在某些事情上有如神助，另一些事情上运气糟得惨烈。  
“你让我活着，是为了让我帮你。“约翰说，意识到这话在他们的世界如此天经地义，以至于自己的控诉有些可笑。但他从不知道何时闭嘴、何时停手、如何适可而止。”你让我活着，是为了让我继续杀人。“  
“那是你的特长，乔纳森，不是吗？“温斯顿眨眨眼睛。他想要残忍时可以是一个完全的杂种。  
约翰颤抖起来。  
“乔纳森。“温斯顿叹了口气，也站起身，这样他们两人就面对着面了。”我刚才说过，你的问题在于，你总是想要相信好的事物。但这不代表你真的相信它们。“他似乎正观察约翰，扫视过他每一个伤口，每一缕被血浸透的黑头发。  
约翰的睫毛冷得发抖。“桑蒂诺也说过类似的话。“  
一声不屑的嗤笑，是从鼻孔发出来的。“别拿我和那家伙做比较。”温斯顿看着他。“我虽然老了，但还没有软弱到向你恳求自己的生命。”  
“但你会说服我。“约翰说，他的眼睛眨了眨又睁开了。这一次他需要重新适应房间的黑暗。温斯顿走到床边坐下，为自己倒了一杯威士忌。两杯。他向约翰示意。约翰摇头。  
“我会试图说服你。毕竟除了你，没有人喜爱主动寻求死亡。但我不会告诉你你醉心于复仇、沉迷于血液。“温斯顿看起来很轻松。他总是什么都知道。真奇怪。约翰想着，好像他无时无刻都藏在自己的身体里。”这样说是残忍的。你确实没有选择。但和你所想的不同，你之所以没有选择，并不是因为他烧掉了你的房子、长老切掉了你的手指、约瑟夫偷走了你的车、杀死了你的宠物。当然也不是因为我所做的，这一切。“温斯顿拿酒杯的手在半空中慢条斯理地比划一圈，似乎四舍五入，那就是他对约翰所做的。  
“你向我开枪，将我逼下了楼顶。“约翰指出。  
“当然。“温斯顿严肃地点头，”我并不是说我们的所作所为有任何道理。我指的是你。你所做的一切。海伦去世时，你曾感到愤怒吗？你曾无法理解，世界为何剥夺你唯一的支点吗？但比那更危险的是，你无法理解你为何最初能够获得她，能够获得你本来不应该拥有的事物。乔纳森，你是否能够想象，她所钟情的不仅是退休后的、作为书籍装订爱好者的你？你能否想象，“他又说，这次是轻柔的，”她从不曾认为这一个你不值得被爱？“  
约翰生硬地退后一步。  
“我确实相信，哪怕她现如今看着你作出这些愚蠢的决策——比如杀死桑蒂诺，她也不会真的感到吃惊。她甚至不会因此停止爱你。奇怪的是，这不能改变你的想象。“温斯顿接着说。”当人们不认为自己配得上某种美好事物时，我们并不会就此放手。我们困惑、憎恨、即使处在幸福正中央也隐约感到永恒的失落。即使如此，我们却更为爱而饥渴。我们贪婪。因为一旦这份爱被剥夺，我们从不认为我们有再次获得的可能。“  
约翰拉开了枪栓。  
“但我可以现在就结束这些。“他走近温斯顿，”一颗子弹。我可以结束这些，再不去想它们。我只需要睡觉、吃饭。是你们不允许我。“他重复着低吼的尾音。  
“你现在也可以回家，乔纳森。“温斯顿被逗笑了，”我保证我没有意见。你可以睡觉、吃饭，做所有这些。但当你醒来时，你也会感到一种和饥饿同样强烈的欲望、同样的愤怒和焦虑。你记得饥饿吗？当你在街头小偷小摸时、当你在偷渡船上时。我猜你曾体验过饥饿吧？在那样的时刻，如果听到了人肉可以充饥的流言，你也会毫不犹豫地砸烂眼前人的头盖骨。“  
“那是求生。“约翰反驳。他感到急躁，并不喜欢这谈话的走向。  
“你还记得那样的饥饿吗，乔纳森？如果有人抢走了你的面包，你能否用两只手指戳穿他的喉咙呢？“温斯顿问，比以往任何时候都残忍，比任何时候都毫无怜悯。“面包是回不来的，你也必须永远忍受这种饥饿。观看死者黑漆漆的喉咙、看着他的胃酸腐蚀你唯一的食粮。这一刻，你感到满足吗，乔纳森？为什么仿佛全世界只有你？为什么只有你需要忍受这样永久的、没有尽头的饥饿？“  
约翰将枪口对准了他。  
温斯顿盯着那枪口问：“为什么这世界上只没有你的位置？“

血液渗透了长裤，顺着暗色的印迹涌出来。  
很快，那一整条腿都湿透了。温斯顿看起来并不意外。枪响几乎是无声的。但是温斯顿听过太多次那样细微、尖利的啸叫。他对着流血的大腿看了一眼，伸出手指去沾染了一点乌黑的血迹。出乎他意料的是，约翰蹲下身，跪在他身侧，撕下了自己的半截衬衫。  
温斯顿饶有兴致地看他。  
恨意从约翰身体的每一寸向外渗透，通过毛孔蒸发在房间密闭的空气里。温斯顿几乎能闻到那火焰烧烬后的气味。约翰替他包扎伤口的手却很轻柔。  
包扎好后，约翰却没有动，一只手捡起枪，一只手放在温斯顿腿上。  
他抬起眼睛盯着温斯顿的脸，想在那轮廓中寻找出曾经的形象。冷汗因为疼痛从花白的发际线处渗出，但那表情却没有一点扭曲。约翰想，他看起来几乎和三十六年前一样。  
三十六年。约翰拉开温斯顿的西裤拉链。他能感到温斯顿的身体因为疼痛而绷紧。内裤下，温斯顿的阴茎安静地歪在大腿一侧。他的阴毛蜷曲，也是灰白的。约翰想象那毛发曾经的模样。三十六年。这刻度如此冷酷，像是除了在人的身体上雕刻之外，从未留下有形的痕迹。约翰探头，吞入那疲软的阴茎。  
温斯顿沉默不语，甚至没有移动身体。  
约翰勃起了。他只用嘴在温斯顿下身含弄，笨拙地挪动脖颈，吸紧两颊。唾液发出噗嗤噗嗤的湿润声音。他自己的下身未经触碰。然而这不属于他的、绝望的器官，在月光下充满希望地勃起着。约翰的一只手握着枪，另一只手拉开自己的拉链，伸进去撸动起来。他的口腔里溢满了液体，发出呜咽似的声音。那声音不像约翰自己的，而像是喉咙深处什么其他动物所发出的。那是他低吼时的声音、是他还是个婴儿时，因为饥饿哭泣的声音。  
_求求你。_他要求那声音闭嘴。  
约翰把终于勃起的阴茎吞进喉咙深处，用自己的口腔盛住。三秒、五秒、三十六年。牙齿与咽反射阻止他含得更深。约翰的大脑拒绝接受这一神秘信息。他将脑袋推得更深，直到鼻尖埋进温斯顿的阴毛里。他被血迹打湿的黑发扫过温斯顿的大腿。约翰记住这形状嵌在自己口中的感触，如此不适、不贴合，显得有些凄惨。

温斯顿射精时很沉默。在他之前，约翰已经射得到处都是。约翰像故意似的任由自己的精液喷洒在腹部、西裤上、温斯顿的皮鞋上。他等待着，加快动作的速度，一滴不漏地吞下温斯顿的精液。年长的男人轻轻推了推他的头发，但约翰拒绝撤开嘴唇。他跪在地板上含着那搏动的阴茎，直到榨取出每一滴液体，将它们悉数纳入饥饿的胃里。  
他退开时唾液滴滴答答落下，打湿了沙发。  
温斯顿正看着他，似乎仍然饶有兴致。那不动声色的表情里有着计算的含义，但也有另外少量的怜悯、少量容易被当作有情的无情，少量着迷。约翰抬起头，双唇红润，身体因为高潮后分泌的褪黑素而软弱。他只想这样睡上一觉，或者更长时间。或许温斯顿也会在这里，一动不动，任由鲜血流尽。  
“为什么。”约翰的脑袋如此沉重，几乎想要靠在身边的膝盖上。 温斯顿笑了。“我以为这是你的主意。”他在半空中示意，这次是指自他腰部以下这一团糟。他的幽默感总是刻薄的。  
“不。“约翰徒劳地抗议。他撑起身子，面对着温斯顿。  
“你说那些话，温斯顿，是因为知道我不会杀了你。“约翰手里的枪虚弱地挥了挥。外面这时开始有了光亮，从窗户渗透到他们脚边，逐渐暗淡。约翰裤子上的精液已经干涸，拉链还大敞着，成缕发硬的阴毛纠结其中。温斯顿端详着那把枪，然后视线回到约翰身上。  
”或许我知道，或许我不知道。“他说的不是谎话，但也并非诚实。  
约翰把枪抵在温斯顿胸口。  
”乔纳森。“温斯顿笑了。他这一笑，该浮现的事物、不该浮现的疲惫全都劈劈啪啪地涌现出来。那张脸如此苍白，看起来不过三十、四十岁。又或许更年轻，一位在圣玛丽勒波教堂钟声里长大的男孩，过早见识过过多死亡。温斯顿的笑容一成不变，可谓大自然的鬼斧神工。——即使在吐露最残忍的话时，那张脸也全无破绽；即使在诉说爱意时，那张脸也能够封存完好，不泄露出丝毫绝望。温斯顿张开嘴，词语就从笑容下滚落而出：“如果说我这辈子说过一句真话，那就是我曾对你说过的，乔纳森：比起死在任何其他地方，死在一位朋友手上总是稍微幸运。”

离开的时候约翰想起，温斯顿的房间里竟没有一面镜子。他出门，沿着曲折狭窄的走廊向深处，两边布满暗纹的墙面挤压而下。走廊中也没有镜子。  
约翰想起温斯顿曾经说过那首他年轻时为之着迷的诗歌。约翰想起那句诗的结尾时，正推开酒店沉重古老的木门。清晨磅礴的亮光在他眼前像洪水般倾泻。街道上是一万面反射白日的玻璃，因为店铺尚未开门而忠实地映照出街道深不可测的空间、曼哈顿下城层层叠叠的行人。没有一扇窗中有他的身影。约翰走过漆黑的橱窗、转过街角，在踏上马路前查看左右两边，嘴里仍能尝到精液的苦。

那句诗的结尾问：亲爱的，求你告诉我，外面究竟是哪个世纪？

_Scanning in his mind so many times and places,_  
_he’d had enough of dying species,_  
_the triumphs of the strong over the weak,_  
_the endless struggles to survive,_  
_all doomed sooner or later._  
_He’d earned the right to happy endings,_  
_at least in fiction_  
_with its diminutions._

约翰得知温斯顿去世时，是五年之后。  
奥莱里奥告诉他这个消息。“是胃癌。”他一边说，一边戳着碗里的沙拉。奥莱里奥有种临时抱佛脚的倾向。如果下周他听到有人死于肺癌，很可能就会开始徒劳地戒烟。“也算是死得舒服了。考虑到你们这些帮手的意外致死率，做管理层总还是有点实质上的好处。”  
“也可以这么说。”约翰在厨房为奥莱里奥倒好咖啡。端起杯子时他退后一步，感到脚心一阵刺痛。这痛觉熟悉但轻微。他抬起腿去看，却什么也没有。约翰放下杯子，伸手在脚心摸索了几秒。是光滑的。他又弯下腰去，指尖扫过地面几遍，从左到右，从远到近。  
他的努力徒劳，地板上空无一物。

约翰没有去参加温斯顿的葬礼。他已经很久没有和旧工作的同事们有所联系。这类场合鱼龙混杂，危机四伏，而约翰已经太久没开枪，不适宜成为靶心。  
那天像所有电影中的场景，窗外下了雨。一滴连着一滴的水珠在玻璃上串连成明亮的表演。书房里，约翰趴在冰冷的桌面上睡得正沉。他的眼珠在梦里迅速旋转着，仿佛看不够眼睑后的景色。镜头如果下移，我们就能看到约翰的膝盖上平摊着一本诗集。那是他几年前就装订好的一本皮制封面的书。是一位客户要求的礼物。他神秘的客户从未打来电话试图取走这份礼物。或许是那位客户想到了更好的礼物，又或许他已与收礼人分道扬镳。  
约翰将这本无人在意的书收入牛皮纸袋，置于书架最上层。那里空空荡荡。  
今天他想要找本书阅读时，正抬眼望见了这一本。书籍搁在房中落灰而无人阅读总归是悲惨的。约翰踩着梯子将书取下，开始翻阅。  
由于是客户自己选诗的关系，这本书并不长。约翰一边阅读，一边检查自己装订的成果。然而没过一会儿，像是被落下某种隆隆作响的咒语，约翰感到困倦。雨天总是这样的。他稍微有些冷，但没有冷到愿意起身。他睡着后，翻看至一半的书本就摊开在腿上。  
从窗外望进来，书桌暖黄的灯光融化在雨幕中。约翰还没有看到书的结尾。所以他还不知道，书的结尾也是一首辛波斯卡的诗歌。诗中讲的是诗人听说达尔文读书时，只希望能够放松。因此，他只看有着好结局的小说。如果不小心读到一本书的结局悲惨，达尔文就会大发雷霆，将书本扔向房间对面熊熊燃烧的炉火。

_Hence the indispensable_  
_silver lining,_  
_the lovers reunited, the families reconciled,_  
_the doubts dispelled, fidelity rewarded,_  
_fortunes regained, treasures uncovered,_  
_stiff-necked neighbors mending their ways,_  
_good names restored, greed daunted,_  
_old maids married off to worthy parsons,_  
_troublemakers banished to other hemispheres,_  
_forgers of documents tossed down the stairs,_  
_seducers scurrying to the altar,_  
_orphans sheltered, widows comforted,_  
_pride humbled, wounds healed over,_  
_prodigal sons summoned home,_  
_cups of sorrow thrown into the ocean,_  
_hankies drenched with tears of reconciliation,_  
_general merriment and celebration,_  
_and the dog Fido,_  
_gone astray in the first chapter,_  
_turns up barking gladly_  
_in the last._

诗歌结束的空白处、注释内容之前，有着一段手写转而影印到书页上的话。约翰还没有读到这一页，当然也没有看过这段话。总的来说，装订书籍时，他从不阅读。那些时候，他眼中的纸页仿佛画满了形状古怪的符号，仿佛他已经不小心将每个字符阅读了一万遍。字符变得陌生，失去通用的意义。而这封他未读过的信笺是这样写的：

_“乔纳森，如果一切还不算太晚，请与我在明斯克见面。我在那里租了一间公寓，并不大，但因此也不引人注目。只要你想，你可以一直住在那里。如果你不介意我的陪伴，我也更愿意一直看着你生活。——你很多年前所要求我的，如果你还记得，是我永远不能给予你的。但我确实在这里，在每一处，等待你。我会一直等待，等着你的子弹穿透我的心脏。我会一直等待着最后一页，在你翻页之前，在日出之前，在无形的手将书本投入炉火之前。_  
_——你的，温斯顿。“_

那晚约翰醒来后已经是接近午夜。他合上书本，将诗集放回牛皮纸袋。也许今后的某一天他会把这本书看完。但不是今天。他将纸袋放回书架顶层，只露出暗黄色的一角。约翰为自己做了半个三明治，在厨房囫囵吃完，带着狗出门散步。他走到车道尽头时，恍惚听见有人叫自己的名字。  
“乔纳森。“他回过头去。车道上空无一人。就在这时，雨忽然又劈劈啪啪落了下来。开始只是饱满的、零星的雨滴，接着几秒之内，瓢泼的大雨就追着明亮的雷电轰然而下。约翰咒骂一声，牵着狗快速向回走。黑夜里，雨下得是急且贪婪，仿佛是为了来扑灭一团火焰。  
约翰边走边感到后背湿透了，却非常温暖。那温度只有一掌宽。“乔纳森。”他隐约之中有所记忆，或者有所预感，似乎有什么人正倒着翻过他人生的书页，从远处后退着走回来，只为赶在日出前、赶在火焰将书页烧脆、烧得焦黑之前，站在约翰狭窄的阴影里，握住他十九岁的脊背。  
那手掌顺着他每一道疤痕而下，仿佛为了证明烧成灰烬的词语也曾存在过。  
那人说：晚安，乔纳森。

当天晚上，洗过一个热水澡后，约翰仰躺在床上。他逐渐已经习惯了没有海伦的日子。偶尔，他也会睡到床的另一侧。在昏昏沉沉的半睡半醒间，不知怎么的，约翰忽然想到了索非亚曾经对他说的话。索非亚说：你会死的，约翰。不管是在这片沙漠中，或是什么别的地方，总有一天你会死。  
——这让约翰感到安心。他在梦境闪闪烁烁之间想起关于他的罗姆人祖先的故事。历史在某处凭空消失了。没有人知道他的祖先们遇见了什么、为什么离开故里、永不返乡，只为成为被驱逐的卖艺者。没有人知道消失的历史花费了几个世纪。在约翰童年的想象里，他的祖先们（看起来像是他见过的印度商人）爬行于沙漠的尽头。烈日仿佛悬挂在头顶六尺，黄沙漫天，却遮不住热浪。而他们如此地饥饿、疲惫、渴望水源。他们是在这时作出决定的吗？此时前后的方位均已消失。理智尚存的人们意识到，前方地面那湿润的反光不过是海市蜃楼。他们是在这时决定向前走的吗？儿时的约翰想象他们充满希望、濒临死亡的脸。那样蜡黄的一张张脸：像是爱了整整一生，终于可以去死的脸。或像一张张从未爱过的脸。

**完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 诗歌为Wislawa Szymborska的First Love, Utopia, Could Have, Consolation与Boris Pasternak的About These Lines。  
2\. 关于罗姆人起源的理论有好几个，这里选取了其中之一。  
3\. пшал是罗姆语中的“哥哥”的意思。  
4\. 罗姆人在苏联六十到七十年代设立剧团的传统来自网络。  
5\. 俄语语法知识感谢群内瑞雪太太、脏辫珍太太及朋友的帮助。


End file.
